Even Doctors Need Some TLC
by Ngetal Child
Summary: The good Doctor has been working himself ragged for the last three weeks and Sang has decided to do something about it.


Disclaimer: All of these lovely characters are most definitely not mine and belong to the ever amazing CL Stone.

Authors note: Sang and the good Doctor have a pre-existing relationship in this one and are older than the current series. You're Welcome and I hope you all enjoy!

The quiet of the room seemed to drag on agonizingly, with the silence being broken only by the quiet tick-ticking of the clock on the wall. Maybe I was staring too hard, but time seemed to be mucking along at a snail's pace. To appease my agitation, I found myself swinging my legs back and forth. This mindless action had me glancing down at the four inch heels I was sporting today. Appraising my daring choice, I felt a fierce rush of pride fill me. The Mary Jane stilettos were a beautiful purple with a flirty inch of pink along the bottom. What made me so thrilled was that I had chosen them all on my own. In fact, my entire get-up today was hand selected by myself. After all, I couldn't very well ask Gabriel to help me dress up for another man, even if it was only Sean.

Ah, the good Dr. Sean! He had been intensely busy the last three weeks, running double and triple shifts at the hospital. I wasn't entirely sure what was keeping him busy as of late, but it had made him cancel two of our date nights. Two! Now don't get me wrong, I always understood when Academy business kept my boys away. After all, I was occasionally wrapped up in my own projects or jobs, but three weeks was a long time to wait. Two weeks too many in my humble opinion and there didn't appear to be a light at the end of the tunnel anytime soon. I was also worried about Sean running himself ragged. He was a workaholic on the best of days, but I was afraid that he was really overstretching himself.

It was a combination of my concern and my growing frustration that led to the current predicament. I figured that even doctor's need a little TLC every once in awhile. So here I was, sitting on a sterile examination table, swinging my legs and staring at the clock while awaiting my lovable Dr. Sean. I felt a twinge of guilt rush through me at the lie I had concocted to get into this room. I had driven myself to the hospital with the complaint of a growing ache in my belly that had me concerned. While technically true, I might have fibbed a bit on the type of ache. Just a bit. That combined with my unexpected arrival at the hospital was sure to panic Sean more than a little. My boys could be such mother hens when they wanted to be.

They sound of the clock seemed to grow louder with every passing moment. Where was Sean? Why was it taking so long for him to get here? I glanced at the wall and saw to my dismay that only two minutes had passed since I had last checked. I felt my agitation reach a limit and popped up of the table. I took to pacing back and forth to work out some of my restless energy. Why was it taking so long!? I had suffered three weeks of waiting and I refused to wait any longer. A flash of purple out of the corner of my eye distracted me from my internal grumbling. Turning to face the distraction, I realized that there was a mirror hanging in the corner of the room. I placed myself quickly in front in a last minute appraisal, second guessing my choice of wardrobe for the occasion.

Following up from my purple and pink stilettos, I was dressed in a long purple trench coat that fell to the upper portion of my calves. The double breasted top was flattering in its form fitting silhouette down to my upper waist, where it was cinched in tight by a matching belt. The material draped softly from the waist with the look of a long skirt. With the shoes, it looked elegant and chic. However, it was what lay beneath the trench that resulted in a wicked grin spreading across my face. I was positive that Dr. Sean would never suspect. I gave a little wink to myself in the mirror and a small giggle escaped my painted lips.

I had kept my make-up mostly simple, with just a light smoky purple eye shadow gracing my lids. Combined with black mascara, it brightened and accentuated my large green eyes. The piece de le resistance was the dark purple lipstick that covered my lips. While slightly daring, it somehow resulted in an understated but ethereal look. My hair was mussed and fell in layers that framed my delicate features. Gabriel's last cut had resulted in choppy bangs that made me feel fun and flirty. After one last glance in the mirror, I gave myself a quick nod of approval and spun around to walk back to the table. I felt impressed that I was able to put the entire ensemble together. Gabriel's lessons were sticking I thought.

I had just started swinging my legs impatiently again and had resumed my staring contest with the clock when I picked up the sound of hurried footsteps from the hall. Perking up some, I gazed expectantly at the door. I was not disappointed when it suddenly opened with force and Dr. Sean Green rushed in. After closing the door, he quickly made his way over to my side. I felt another small twinge of guilt at the quering look of intense concern Sean leveled on me as he swept me into his strong and comforting arms.

"Pookie! Are you alright? I came as soon as I got the message you were here. Why didn't you call my cell?"

I found myself melting into his warm embrace as I inhaled his familiar blend of citrus, ginger and cedar. I grinned into his shoulder and tightened my arms quickly before standing back to look into his face.

"I swear I'm fine Dr. Sean." I shot his way with a smile. "It wasn't an emergency, so I didn't want to interrupt any important work you had." At my comment, a frown graced Sean's handsome features and his green eyes darkened a shade. "Pumpkin, you are always my number one priority. You know that and you should never hesitate to call me or one of the boys. Why aren't any of them with you?"

At his surprisingly serious tone and the look on his tired face, I fought a wince. Now that I was really looking at him, I felt my concern rise up a couple notches. His normally mischievous and intelligent eyes looked dull and weary. Purple bags drooped under his eyes and his complexion looked pale. His sandy blond waves were a tousled mess that looked as if he had ran his hand one too many times through it. There was scruff along his jaw that did not appear intentional and his normally impeccable appearance looked uncharacteristically messy. His green button up shirt was wrinkled and his yellow silk tie was slightly askew. I found myself frowning the more I assessed, with my eyebrows pinching tightly.

Ignoring his question, I demanded one of my own. "When was the last time that you've slept Sean? You look exhausted!"

Sean's eyebrows rose in surprise and a hint of his typical grin danced across his mouth. "Wait a minute! We're here to look over you. How did this get turned around on me?" The twinkle that I loved in Sean's eye flickered to life and I felt a burst of relief at its appearance.

"Honestly, Dr. Sean! Have you not taken care of yourself at all these past few weeks? You look like a strong wind is going to blow you over. Besides don't worry about me. I'm not hurt, per se. I just have a deep ache in my belly that appears to be getting worse every day." I attempted to keep my expression and voice as serious as possible. While I didn't want him to worry, I really wanted to drag this out as long as I could.

As I expected, Sean ignored my questions about taking care of him and pounced on my last sentence. His expression sobered up and he grabbed my wrist lightly, directing me to the examination table. He switched immediately to doctor mode.

"When did this ache first appear?"

"About three weeks ago" I answered promptly.

"Is it high on your stomach? Right? Left?"

I felt my amusement growing with each question. "It's low in my stomach. Below my belly button and dead center."

A confused look graced the good doctor's face and I swallowed a fit of giggles that threatened to burst out. I bit my lip in an effort to keep my expression neutral, though I felt my lip twitch just slightly. He looked so adorable in his intense focus. His sandy locks flopped into his beautiful eyes and I was suddenly reminded of a puppy. A delicious puppy with abs of steel and the definition of a Greek god, but a puppy no less. He reached out and began lightly pressing into my lower abdomen suddenly, startling me a bit. I fought back a moan that threatened to burst out as Sean stepped back, confusion etching itself further onto his face.

"I don't feel any swelling or firm areas, so no issues of internal bleeding I think. Pookie, can you do me a favor and remove that coat. It'll make it easier to figure out what is wrong."

Finally! It had taken him long enough to ask. I had been expecting him to ask about the coat ages ago. For being such a brilliant man, the good doctor could be really oblivious when he wanted to. I guess I would have to hit him upside the head to get what I wanted. Good thing I had planned for this moment perfectly. I hopped down onto my purple heels and slowly began untying my belt. I turned around facing the door as I continued unbuttoning the coat. With a quick twist of my wrist, I snapped the lock in place and dropped my coat to the floor.

A sharp inhalation of breath followed by a guttural groan answered my unveiling. I felt a wicked grin grace my lips as I slowly turned to face my Dr. Sean. I stood before the doctor wearing a teeny tiny purple lingerie set. The top was a sheer halter V in a dark purple that snuggly caressed my breast and met in a lacey point just over my belly button. A lilac strip of ribbon ran under my breast, pushing them up slightly. The lower section was a tiny collection of strings holding up a small triangle of purple cloth. Two metal hearts in the front had elastic ties running down to matching lacey garter belts with lilac bows.

I popped a hip while taking in the way the good doctor was drinking me in. His face was slack in complete shock, his mouth dangling open. His eyes kept bouncing from my breast, to my legs, to my panties and back again. His eyes had become dark black pools with a sliver of green and a feverish gleam had entered his unwavering gaze. He swallowed convulsively once, twice as his mouth began forming soundless words. Feeling like the cat that ate the canary, I sauntered my way closer, putting an intentional sway in my step.

"What's wrong Dr. Sean?" I teasingly asked. "I thought you said that you could figure out what is wrong if I took my coat off? Should I put it back on?"

At my taunting question, Sean's brain seemed to restart. He sucked in another lungful of air before he reached out and grabbed my face lightly, but firmly. He pushed his fingers together, forcing my face into a fish pucker. "Pookie, I swear to God. If you put that coat back on now, I will put you over my knee."

"You promise?" At my coy question, Sean's eyes darkened further and he silenced me with a passionate kiss. He immediately swiped his tongue along my lips pushing through without asking permission. Jolts of pleasure raced through my body at the normally playful doctor taking control so forcefully. I felt myself being picked up and swiftly deposited on the examination table, all the while locked in a battle of wills with Dr. Sean. His mouth tasted sweet and cloying, as if he had just ate something sweet before coming here. Most likely apple pie, I thought to myself. When we both had to resurface for breath, our eyes locked in an electric gaze as our pants for air mingled together.

At this distance, I could see the little ring of hazel in his gaze as he slowly slid down my body. He reached out a lone finger and starting at my thoroughly kissed lips, he lightly traced down my neck, between my heaving breasts, down my quivering stomach and resting right at the hem of my tiny panties. If possible, his gaze darkened further and he looked up at me through his beautiful dark lashes. A teasing grin curled up his lips briefly before he smoothed out his expression.

"Now Miss Sorenson, I need you to tell me when I reach the location of your ache. Can you do that for me?"

I fought a giggle that threatened to break out at his false formality and firmly kept my features neutral. "Oh, of course Dr. Green. I will be very grateful if you can get rid of this pesky ache for me. It's very distracting. In fact, you might even say it's downright frustrating. I'm sure you can imagine that such a frustrating ache makes for a crabby girl."

The grin on his face curled up higher as he put on a look of conciliation, nodding all the while. "Oh, I can imagine. And we sure can't have a cranky girl. They can be so difficult to live with."At this, I felt my control crack a bit and a small giggle escaped from my mouth.

Sean's eyes brightened and his grin widened a few degrees, but he didn't break character. He reached onto the sides of the table and pulled out a matching pair of stirrups, snapping them into place quickly. Without breaking eye contact, he gently grasped one leg at a time and placed them into the braces. I felt my heart rate speed up as he smoldered at me. He reached for the sides of the table again and I found my legs being spread further apart. The ache that had been growing for weeks in my core began pulsing at this small action. I was completely bare and open before him with just a tiny scrap of cloth between us.

Sean ravished me with his gaze, unashamed and without hesitation. He slowly began kneeling in between my legs, loosening his tie as he went. His gaze was locked on my sex and he licked his lips in excitement. I felt my breath picking up as I became increasingly wet. How could be make me ache so fiercely without even touching me? With just his unwavering gaze? The site of Sean between my legs was one that always got me trembling in anticipation. He slowly raised his intense gaze and locked it on mine. Without breaking eye contact, he licked a languid course just above my right knee.

"Does it ache here?" The husky timbre of his usually smooth voice sent a sharp ache through my core.

I shakily breathed in before answering his question. "No, Dr. Sean."

He leaned further up my thigh, a few inches closer to my apex, but still so far away. Another long swipe of his tongue followed the first, his eyes never leaving mine. "What about here?"

"No, Dr. Sean."

He progressed up my thigh ever so slowly, asking the same question every time, which resulted in the same answer from me. When he got to the one garter on my right thigh, he gently grasped it between his teeth and tugged it down. By this point, my trembling was noticeable on my frame. When the garter reached the limit of the elastic tie, Sean pulled down with force, snapping it completely. All the while, his gaze never left mine, and I found myself entranced. Much like a mouse freezes before a snake. All the while it knows it is doomed, but can't look away from the predator's magnetic stare.

When he reaches the very limits of my panties, I feel a rush of relief. Finally, this torture would end! Before he reached the very center, he dropped down to my left knee. My frazzled mind could not comprehend at first what he was doing. After the first lap of his tongue above my knee, it finally hit me that he was starting over. No! I practically sobbed out my answer when he asked his question this time, and I swear the lovely bastard smirked against my thigh.

After a long slow torturous journey up my other leg, he finally hovered over my open sex. He oh so gently buried his nose into the material of my panties and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in ecstasy. My heart stopped in anticipation as he reclaimed my eyes and dropped an open mouth over my core. I broke my gaze with him as I leaned my head back in pure pleasure. The things that man could do with his tongue were unholy and could make a nun blush! I felt a quick tugging on my bottom and heard a loud tearing. His mouth upon my sex without a barrier made me moan even louder. He pulled away briefly and with the most wicked smirk asked me one last time.

"What about here?"

"Yes, Dr. Sean. I do believe you found it," I gasped out.

Without further prompting, Sean buried himself between my thighs and I was quickly lost into the sensations of his sinfully magical tongue. He swirled and lapped, flicking every so often. Then he'd switch it up and probed and laved. There was no rhyme or reason to his pattern, but my body followed along just fine. After an eternity of this sweet torture, he dropped his mouth around my clit and sucked. Oh did he suck! As he did so, I felt the sudden intrusion of two fingers and he curled them just so. My climax hit me so swiftly and so explosively that my vision and hearing both faded out for a moment. As I lay there recovering from the aftershocks of one of the most intense orgasms of my life, I felt myself being picked up. Raising my head in confusion I only had the time to be aware that Sean was suddenly without his shirt before I was pushed against the wall and he entered me swiftly.

The sudden intrusion was glorious and I whimpered into his ear. His answering groan at being suddenly buried to hilt within me sent a spasm through my sex. Dr. Sean was not small in that department by any stretch of the imagination. None of my boys were, but damn did he stretch me so well. He waited a moment to let me adjust, but I was not having it. I had waited three weeks two long for this and the last session, while exquisite, had been torturously slow. We were going to go at my pace now.

"Dr. Sean? If you don't fuck me now for all your worth, I'm going to take you over my knee."

I felt his rumbling chuckle through our joined bodies before he whispered "Is that a promise?"

It was the only warning I got before he snapped his hips forward, beginning a brutal pace. The friction and heat made sweat drip down my body as I frantically met each thrust. Sean mouthed first one nipple and then the other through my top, teasing them to hardened peaks. Small bursts of stars shot across my vision at every stroke and thrust. My voice escalated higher and higher, my wanton moans unrestrained and unashamed. After one particularly brutal thrust upwards, he latched upon one nipple and bit down. The unexpected jolt of pain unleashed a floodgate of pleasure. I honestly don't know if I even made a sound, but I felt the low groan of Sean's release and the heat of his seed as he emptied deep within me.

For a moment, we hovered there in a state of limbo, just staring at each other is wonder and awe. Our breathes mingled as we panted to recover and we rested our foreheads together. Slowly and gently, Sean pulled out and set me lightly on shaky limbs. He kept his hands on my hips to keep me stable and he leaned in slowly for a gentle and tender kiss.

"God Pookie, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did it."

The heartfelt whisper and the obvious adoration and love in his eyes brought tears to my eyes, and I leaned up to kiss him again. I grasped his wrist and gently pulled him to the examination table with me.

"Come snuggle with me. I've missed having your arms around me as I sleep."

My simple plea resulted in the both of us wrapped in each other's embrace on the table a few short minutes later. I played with his hair gently and I saw his eyes begin to droop. He fought sleep tooth and nail, but my soothing touch won out in the end. As he slept curled into my arms, I gave a quick peck to his cheek.

After all, even doctors needed a little TLC every once in awhile. Especially my Dr. Sean.


End file.
